<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damara ♥ Porrim - Cock-blocker by ooopo123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584442">Damara ♥ Porrim - Cock-blocker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooopo123/pseuds/ooopo123'>ooopo123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Kankri Vantas, Beforus Ancestors, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Let Damara kiss her girlfriend already 2020, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Romantic Fluff, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooopo123/pseuds/ooopo123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim collapsed face first into her matesprit's embrace. Muffling a frustrated groan into Damara's cleavage.</p><p>"If I didn't pity that boy so fucking much, I swear I'd strangle him."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Porrim Maryam &amp; Kankri Vantas, Porrim Maryam/Damara Megido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Damara ♥ Porrim - Cock-blocker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>16th in a 30 part series!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When her matesprit wrenched open the front door, storming into their hive alive with rage, Damara was already entrenched in blankets and settled on the couch; waiting with open arms.</p><p>Porrim collapsed face first into her embrace. Muffling a frustrated groan into Damara's cleavage.</p><p>"If I didn't pity that boy so fucking much, I swear I'd <em>strangle</em> him." Wrapping them both up into a Manchester burrito, Damara gently manhandled her lover so they were both properly laying down. The Jade cocooned in between her arms.</p><p>"Pity is overrated." Humming in agreement, Porrim relaxed, crossing her arms on the other’s chest and resting her chin on them. Slowly, she began to softly chirr; sinking down into the rust-blood warmth Damara perpetually radiated. Even as the stress poured out of Porrim’s posture, Damara could still spy the thinning of her lover’s lips and the wrinkle in her brow. “What he say, anyway?”</p><p>Huffing, Porrim shifted so her nose was once again buried in her matesprit’s bosom. With a frown, Damara took one of Porrim’s hands in her own; massaging each finger and relishing the quiet click of their acrylic nails colliding.</p><p>“It wasn’t anythin’ <em>new</em>. Jus’ his usual stupid rethoric. Completely ignorin’ what I had to say.” She sighed, her chirr catching in her throat for a moment. It started up again threefold when Damara pulled her hand up to place a kiss upon its open palm. The Megido could just make out the ghost of a smile on the other’s lips. “Don’ even know why I’m upset in the firs’ place.” Red-tinted lipstick smeared itself on Damara’s sternum, staining the grey skin there a dull shade of burgundy. Porrim broke out into hoarse laughter when Damara licked her hand in retaliation.</p><p>“That fuck can’t pull stick out of own asshole. That not your fault.” Finally, Porrim lifted her face from her hiding spot. Lipstick trailed past the lines of her lips, and eyeshadow was smudged in her eyebrow. Along the water lines of her eyes, tears of mascara slowly gathered, slipping down her cheek and running lines through her blush.</p><p>Damara cupped her matesprit’s face, holding the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen between her own two hands, and brought her in for a kiss….</p><p><em><strong>Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert-!</strong></em><br/>
Lips millimeters apart, both of their eyes shot open; whipping over to where Porrim’s mobile phone rang cheerfully on the coffee table. The caller ID displayed <em>Kankri&lt;&gt;</em> in large incriminating letters.</p><p>Sheepishly, Porrim glanced back at her matesprit. Before she could say anything, though, Damara was rolling her eyes and playfully shoving her away. “Go. Talk to Mr. Read The Room.” Porrim smiled, endlessly fond, pressing a peck to her lips as she moved to answer the call. As soon as he was on the line, Kankri was already chattering away incessantly.</p><p>Even when he wasn’t in the same freaking <em>house</em> that guy still acted like some sort of omnipresent trigger happy cock-block.</p><p>Damara sighed as Porrim started to pace their living room, pushing herself up so she was sitting properly. Lazily, her eyes followed the jade-blood; trying to discern the reasoning behind the inopportunely timed call through facial expressions and the half of the conversation she was privy to alone.</p><p>From the sound of it, Kankri was begging for forgiveness. Likely in his own special way. Special as in Damara could hear him ranting about women's rights from across the room.</p><p>She found it hard to be annoyed when her matesprit was smiling so sweetly.</p><p>Soon enough Porrim finished up the conversation, bidding her would-be moirail goodbye before hanging up. She was all grins as she practically skipped back to the couch.</p><p>Leaning down, Porrim planted a kiss on her lover's forehead with an obnoxious <em>shmack</em>. Damara smirked mischievously as she moved away. "You missed."</p><p>Porrim snorted, leaning back in to kiss her matesprit properly. Content chirrs rattling through the both of them.</p><p>When Porrim's phone began to ring a second time, Damara simply turned it off. Kankri could stick it as far as she was concerned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Bonus Scene:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kankri could stick it as far as she was concerned.<br/>… But apparently not for long.</p><p>Soon enough there was an insistent knocking at the door, startling the two matesprits from their make out session.</p><p>"Porrim, could you please open the door? I have a really quite important point to make about the three social justice principles and how they affect women's rights!" Damara groaned into the kiss. Breaking contact and sliding down in her seat as Porrim laughed at her. The cruel and vindictive lover that she was.</p><p>Kankri continued to preach through the still closed door. The damn cock-blocking <em>fucker</em>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>